Fiery
by Cayah
Summary: "Your friend is in the wrong, Miss Higurashi. This Sesshoumaru certainly is "into kisses"." / A short, erotic Oneshot between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Enjoy! :)


**FIERY**

_Words: 2300_

* * *

„I'm sorry, Gome, but I really can't! Why don't you ask that perfect hunk of yours, namely your boss? I'm quite sure that he'd be more than pleased to help you!"

"Sango! Hush, he is a demon, he can hear you through the phone!" Kagome reprimanded her best friend impatiently and let her haunted gaze wander over to the door, separating her from the figment of every woman's and most men's erotic dreams, who was currently working – well, unless he was huffing angrily at her or rather her much too indiscreet friend. Sesshoumaru Taishou, more than likely Japan's hottest and most successful bachelor was her boss. He worked hard and everything worked out the way he wanted it. He was honest and direct, if he found something amiss, he mentioned it right away – by an admonition or the immediate expulsion. Both of which Kagome had already had the pleasure to witness in the short period of time she had been working for the CEO. She rather did not want to know how it felt to stand on the receiving side of his blazing, golden gaze, which bored through one while the CEO adduced all the reasons and transgressions for which one is fired, with his usual self-control and cutting voice. That is why she always did her best and distanced herself from him – the job was well-paid, the less interaction she had with the taiyoukai, the smaller was the chance to make any mistakes.

"Let him hear me! I'm very positive that _you wouldn't_ mind if he came over to your place tomorrow, on Saturday afternoon, about three o'clock-"

"Sango!" Kagome hissed as her friend technically invited the taiyoukai over through the phone – if he was even listening to their senseless banter, that is. Kagome opened her eyes wide. What if he _is_ listening? What if he caught her exchanging banalities with her friends instead of working?

"Come on, Gome! Stop freaking out, already! He's _way_ too busy to eavesdrop! I couldn't even imagine him doing this, considering his constant seriousness! The taiyoukai's not that into fun and kisses, but you should know that best, right?" Sango laughed. Kagome merely rolled her eyes and propped an elbow on her desk, letting her head fall into her open hand.

"Sango, brace yourself! Someday I'll-" she got cut off as the door to her right opened and the already mentioned Adonis walked out of his office. Her head flew up and her heart started racing. "I have to go, bye!"

"Ciao, Mister Taishou!" she heard her friend say, before she pushed the red button angrily and nervously and her friend's voice broke off. Now she was all alone with this quite dangerous taiyoukai. Kagome raised herself from the seat and lowered her head in a silent bow, so that her hair covered her face. She had the feeling that her heart would jump out of her chest any minute while her cheeks were probably flushed with the deepest red. She hoped so much that he did not hear their conversation!

"Miss Higurashi" he began with his velvety-soft voice and her legs started trembling, her stomach churned. How long is he going to have that effect on her? He just had to make one single sound or let his eyes roam over her body to make her burn with want while desire filled her whole being.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked meekly but did not dare to raise her head, worried, that she might see the former mentioned, blazing gaze, followed by her being chunked out on her ear. It probably would not change his decision, if she did not look up, but somehow she did not exactly feel the need to look at her boss right now.

Out of the corners of her eyes, she noticed him walking leisurely towards her. Her heart skipped a beat before racing on. The time has come. She had lost her job after less than two months. Damn.

"This Sesshoumaru does not tolerate procrastination, Miss Higurashi. I expect you to do what I pay you for." She gulped. Now she was sure that he did overhear her talking with Sango. But how much exactly did he hear? "But you should know that best, right?" Her eyes widened. Alright, he heard everything. Damnit. Now she could pack her bags and look for a new job.

"Forgive my misdoing, Sesshoumaru-sama." she said with trembling voice and still did not look up, so she missed the amused spark in his eyes. Instead, Kagome bend down and took her belongings out of the drawers, all the while she rattled on, asking for her boss' forgiveness and assuring, that she would have packed her things and been on her way home in no time. She just turned around to the shelf behind her as she felt his mighty presence right behind her. She held her breath but bowed down nevertheless, taking out her folders.

"Stand up, Higurashi." the taiyoukai demanded brusquely, and after a short pause she did as she was told, although not turning around. Instead, she leaned her forehead against the shelf, trying to regain her composure, to calm down.

She was left in disbelief. She was 23 and acted like a girl in puberty, whose hormones were acting up. Her fiery and direct behaviour seemed to make way for shyness in the taiyoukai's presence and she did not like that at all. If she was going to be fired then at least with her head held high.

Determined, she took one step back from the shelf, but she did not expect to run into an obstacle. Her folders fell rattling to the floor, while she stumbled. Two strong hands wrapped around her waist to stabilize her and her resolve wavered as a wave of desire flooded her, drowned her. This man's impact on her was far too intensive.

Kagome apologized curtly and wanted to lift her folders from the floor, but the grip around her waist became tighter. He drew her against his body with a start and she thought she was going to be consumed by the fire inside of her. She composed herself as far as possible and reached for the hands which were lying on her hips, wanted to detach them from herself, but the taiyoukai obviously did not even dream of letting her go. Instead, she heard a soft laugh and she was on the verge of losing consciousness. She never heard a more beautiful sound; this guttural, short laugh was probably the most erotic thing she had ever perceived. A shiver ran down her spine and warmth pooled in her stomach. What did he do to her?

"Sesshoumaru-sama-!" she started but was being cut off as he turned her around without warning and pressed her against the shelf, the scattered folders forgotten on the floor around their feet.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what do you inten-?"

She caught sight of these blazing golden eyes but they did not promise pain nor expulsion, they did not blaze in anger. But in... desire?

She could not finish her question as his soft, warm lips were lying upon hers in the next instant. Surprised, she gasped and stared into these liquid golden eyes which were boring into her azure eyes incessantly. His gaze was filled with supremacy and self-confidence – she would never have guessed that a kiss with opened eyes could be such an erotic act.

Her arms were hanging down on both her sides while an arm of his was wrapped around her waist, pressing her against his chiselled chest, while the forearm of the other was propped up against the wall over her head. His lips were putting pressure onto hers skilfully and she returned the brusque kiss shortly after. If she was going to be fired then she could enjoy this at least!

His mouth laid urging against hers, he took her lower lip in between his and bit it lightly, eliciting a low moan from her. She put her hands on his chiselled chest, not knowing if she wanted to push him away or draw him closer. Slowly she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, giving herself up to the feeling of his lips against hers fully, while he watched her ceaselessly. His tongue shimmied over her lower lip and she gave up. She threw her arms around his neck, burying her hand in his silky hair and pressed herself against him, while their tongues performed a sinful dance. He attacked her hungrily, put a hand against the back of her head while the other was stroking her back and went lower, eliciting another moan.

How far is he going to go? Not only that he savaged his secretary and consumed her downright, but he touched her places which should have been off-limits for a boss. But his touch felt incredible and she thought she would swelter as he gripped her bottom and squeezed while pressing himself against her. It was... too... much! Slowly but surely she ran short on breath but she did not want to let go of this Adonis!

This decision was suddenly taken from her as he let his tongue run sensuously over hers, but withdrew his lips from hers and her hands from his body shortly after. He pressed her against the shelf and held her wrists captive on both sides of her head, watching the woman, whose cheeks were flushed and breath shallow, with blazing eyes. Slowly, she opened hers and the deepest azure blue met his gaze, both of them thinking that they were going to drown in one another. Then a gloating shimmer covered the taiyoukai's eyes and he leaned down. As expected, she stretched towards his lips, but he refused another touch, staying mere inches away from her.

Every time she breathed in, her full breasts were stroking over his chest, the deep, blue eyes were looking straight into his pleadingly; she yearned for another kiss. A leisure smile crept onto his lips, while his gaze roamed over her body, lingering on her breasts and her lips, before finally catching her burning gaze. She pressed her legs together and bit her lip – damn, that was sexy! With blushed cheeks, dishevelled hair and the mussed up clothes she looked like every CEOs sex fantasy. But this fantasy was his and he would make sure that it became reality. But not without getting his money's worth.

"Your friend is in the wrong, Miss Higurashi. This Sesshoumaru certainly _is _"into kisses", as she put it."

As if he wanted to emphasize it, he leaned down and nibbled on her neck – one of her weak spots. She felt how her legs started to tremble, about to give in, but she could not break away from him, he held her in his iron grip.

"...and now you know that best." he added hoarsely, before he leaned back and let go of her.

His gaze wandered over the woman, downright consuming her, while he straightened his perfectly sitting tie. If she looked that way after a simple kiss, he could not wait to see her "just-fucked"-gaze, while she pulled her skirt over her firm bottom, doing up the buttons of her blouse and bringing her hair in order. All the while not once letting go of her lower lip, biting it erotically. Seductive. Sexy. Hot.

He licked his fangs openly and saw her shudder, pressing her legs together once more – their gazes did not brake away for one split second. Then suddenly, the phone ringed and broke the spell – Sesshoumaru wanted to smash it against the closest wall.

Kagome woke up from her trance and her cheeks flushed deep crimson, while she stalked past the taiyoukai and bend over the table, answering the phone with trembling fingers. With equally trembling voice, she greeted the person on the other side of the line and looked back towards the taiyoukai, whose blazing eyes were trained on her bottom, and she stood back up straight abruptly, concentrating on the conversation.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama will be available for you in two minutes, I'll connect you through."

She was about to tell her boss about the call when she felt a hand on her thigh and finally on her bottom. He was standing directly behind her and she could not escape, was trapped between him and the table. _Once again_ trapped.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama...the call..." she began, but he did not let her finish. But as long as he kept on caressing her that way, she did not mind.

"This Sesshoumaru expects you to use your leisure time to procrastinate and work diligently. As you know best, I am not that into fun." he teased her and she did not know, if she should kill or kiss her best friend for that call.

"S-so I am not fired?" she asked incredulously and at that, she heard his guttural laugh once more, letting shivers run down her spine.

She felt him letting go of her and she turned around – this time, she _wanted_ to look into his eyes. And these still held a bit of roguery while he leaned down towards her. Their lips were about to connect once more and Kagome almost fidgeted in anticipation.

Then the sound of the phone resonated through the room and Kagome let her head fall back with a disappointed growl while Sesshoumaru gave an amused laugh. He walked towards his office and stopped at the door. As soon as she finished the conversation, he looked at her over his shoulder. Expectantly, she watched the taiyoukai and redness covered her cheeks at his next words.

"We will see us tomorrow afternoon at you place, Kagome, at three o'clock."

Once more she did not know if she should kill or rather kiss Sango.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
